l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitsuki Berii
Kitsuki Berii was a bushi and magistrate of the Dragon Clan. Demeanor Berii was willingness to look to the future and accepted change as part of who he was. The Battle for Sunset Tower, by Rusty Priske Station After Berii completed his gempukku he became a magistrate. Letters and Bios I Emerald Championship - 1169 In 1169 Berii was with Mirumoto Chojiro in the Emerald Championship to see Mirumoto Narumi prowess. Chojiro was later caught in an improptu duel with Yoritomo Eriko, a young and less skilled samurai-ko, but surprissingly died. Scenes from the Empire VII, by Rusty Priske Claiming the Covenant Keepers Advice Kakita Tsuken, Keeper of Fire, who had been impressed by Berii's demeanor, entrusted him to retrieve the Dark Covenant of Fire, which had been appeared in Sunset Tower. Chosai, the Dark Oracle of Fire, aso knew the location of the nemuranai which barred his presence inside Rokugan. The first option for Tsuken advice was a Crane, but Tsuken eventually felt a darkness inside him and turned on Berii. The Keeper had been clear that Crane must not gain the Covenant. Before he left Tsuken gifted Berii what he called the Book of Fire, but he clarified it was not the original one, which he kept with him. This book was Tsuken's writings on swordsmanship and other facets of war. Battle for Sunset Tower Berii led a Dragon detachment during the Battle for Sunset Tower, including Mirumoto Narumi, Mirumoto Agito, and Mirumoto Ichizo. Upon arrival to the tower Kasuga Eizan told his Tortoise guards had been slaughtered by a ronin group, and shortly after a Crane group appeared, but they were badly outnumbered. Berii decided to keep the Dragon's purpose secret and was forced to attack both forces, the Crane and Spider disguised as ronin. Different fights and casualties happened on the Tower while Berii successfully claimed the Dark Covenant. The Dragon denied any explanation about their behaviour in the battle. However, Berii could avoid further hostility between the Dragon and the Crane by offering a hostage, and Mirumoto Narumi marched to Crane lands. The Dragon took the Tower under their protection, despite the Tortoise objection. Ichizo offered himself to stay behind safeguarding it against any further attacks. Kitsuki Daimyo Ensuring that the Dark Oracle of Fire was unable to lay claim to the Dark Covenant of Fire, as well as possessing the Book of Fire, helped Berii to rise in the ranks of the Kitsuki magistrates. Berii became the Kitsuki Daimyo following Kitsuki Iweko's ascension to the throne as Empress Iweko I in 1170. A New Empire III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Winter Court - 1170 In winter 1170-1171 Berii attended winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. During these months the War of Dark Fire began, and news of its destruction in Dragon lands reached Berii. In 1171 Fukurokujin Seido was razed to the ground by the Army of Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 6, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer The winter court was longer than normal, and more news from the battlefront arrived as the Battle of Shiro Mirumoto, the destruction of Akami, and the siege of Shiro Tamori. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman The Dragon requested aid to the Lion Clan, who sent phalanx units to defend Tetsu Kama Mura. The War of Dark Fire, Part 10, by Shawn Carman End of the War of Dark Fire Daimyos of the clan and Togashi Maya, the leader of the Togashi order, were assembled. The Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Kei announced she would send the Order of the Togashi out into the Empire, to teach. The Burden of Becoming, by Nancy Sauer Destroyer War In 1172 Berii led the Kitsuki Justicars to deal with one of the incursions of the returned Army of Fire during the Destroyer War. Berii himself dispatched one of the Son of Fire's lieutenants. The State of the Empire Legacy His son Kitsuki Itsuma became the next daimyo after Berii. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire External Links * Kitsuki Berii (The Truest Test) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders